YuGiOh Snow White
by luvcatz941
Summary: A innocently beautiful boy, a handsome Egyptian teen, a wicked stepfather possessed with jealousy, and a group of supportive friends with their own loves. A YuGiOh version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Disney feel with a few original twists.
1. Wishing

Chapter 1

Wishing

Once upon a time, there lived a cute, innocent young prince named Yugi Mutou. His vain, wicked stepfather King Dartz was jealous of the young prince's innocence that made him beautiful for a boy. Fearing that one day Yugi's innocent beauty would surpass his own, Dartz dressed the young prince in rags and made him work as a slave along with the other slaves.

Every day, Dartz would consult a magic mirror in his chambers and asked the magical looking glass, "Magic Mirror on the Wall, who is the most admired of them all?" As long as the mirror answered "You are the most admired, my king.", Yugi was safe from the king's cruel jealousy.

And so, one spring day, Dartz stood in front of the mirror and did the chant as he held his arms out, "Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space. Through the wind and darkness as I summon thee. Speak!" then the wind picked up and lightning was seen shot in his reflection.

His reflection was then replaced by flames as he spoke the last of the chant; "Let me see thy face."

When the flames died down, a mask replaced the flames and spoke, "What wouldst thou know, my king?"

"Magic Mirror on the Wall, who is the most admired of them all?" said Dartz as he took one side of his cloak with one hand and cross it over his legs.

"Famed as admired, majesty, but hold, a young lad I see. Rags can not hide his gentle grace, but alas, he is more admired than thee."

Jealousy forming in his heart, Dartz demanded as he crossed his arms, "Alas for him! Reveal his name."

"Lips calling as a rose, tricolor hair like a star, skin as light as pure light."

Realizing who fits those descriptions exactly and his fear was realized, Dartz exclaimed as he thought about the young prince; "Yugi!"

Outside in the courtyard, washing the steps, the prince Yugi had sighed when he had finished washing the last step. Picking up the bucket, he tossed the rest of the water onto the step and went over to the well with his best friends, Ryou and Jonouchi, two slave boys that grew up with the prince, following him to the well.

At the well and humming a tune he always hums while he works, Yugi placed the empty bucket beside him on the ground and began to pull the rope to pull out a bucket full of water. With the slightly heavy bucket out and after he had replaced it with the empty one, an idea hit him as he lowered the bucket into the well. Turning his attention toward his best friends, Yugi said with a playful tone, "Want to know a secret, Ryou, Jonouchi?"

Curious, they both nodded with the boy with long, beautiful white hair saying, "What is it, Yugi?"

"First, do you promise not to tell anyone, especially the king?"

Chuckling, the blonde reply with a wink, "You know we won't tell that grouchy dragon, Yug."

Returning the smile to his friends, Yugi began to sing;

**We are standing **

**by a wishing well**

Now more curious, Ryou and Jonouchi peeked over the edge of the well to look into their reflections in the water.

**Make a wish into the well**

**That's all you have to do**

**And if you hear it echoing,**

**Your wish will soon come true**

Taking a brief moment to gather his thoughts, the innocent prince lean over the edge and said into the well as he continued singing,

**I'm wishing**

Waiting for a moment, the three heard his words echoing in the well, making Ryou and Jonouchi jumping a bit away from the well, but Yugi stayed where he was with a big smile across his face.

**For the one I love**

**To find me**

**Today**

As his singing words repeat inside the well, Yugi's smile kept growing.

**I'm hoping**

**And I'm dreaming of**

**The nice things**

**He'll say**

Not too far from the wall that was between the courtyard and outside the castle, a young bronze teen heard the singing and went over to the wall. As Yugi began to vocalize into the well, the bronze teen climbed over the wall and smiled at the young boy singing. After harmonizing with the echo, Yugi went back to singing and wishing.

**I'm wishing**

**For the one I love**

**To find me**

**Today**

Then Yugi was taken by surprise when he saw another reflection appear right by his as a deeper voice sang the same word.

**Today**

When they made eye contact, the boy was still surprised to find a young tan teen standing right next to him with a gentle smile. He had the same appearance as the boy but some of his blonde hair went up his tricolor hair like lightning bolts and instead of pure amethyst eyes, this tall, tan teen had deep crimson eyes that one could stare into forever and that is how the boy felt at the moment. "Hello." then the teen named Atem noticed the now frightened expression on the young boy's face and his gentle smile faded and was replaced with concern. "Did I scare you?"

Then when the boy begin to run to the nearest door, his friends followed him. Reaching his hand to them, Atem followed them until they shut a door behind them. Not wanting to give up the boy so easily as he watch him pass a window to the nearest balcony, the tan teen began to sing,

**Now that I found you,**

**Hear what I have to say**

Now seeing him peeking behind the red curtain, Atem continue with a smile as the boy returned the smile and Atem reached out to him.

**One song**

**I have but one song**

**One song**

**Only for you**

Shyly hiding behind the curtain, Yugi crossed his hands over his racing heart and tried to smooth his slave clothes when he heard the teen continue singing and Yugi walked out onto the balcony with Ryou and Jonouchi joining him.

**One heart tenderly beating**

**Ever entreating**

**Constant and true**

**One love**

**That has possessed me**

**One love**

**Thrilling me through**

Up in a window of the castle, the two lovers were being watched by a pair of blue and golden eyes filled with jealousy. Furious, Dartz closed the curtains to summon a servant for a new order.

**One song**

**My heart keeps singing**

**Of one love**

**Only for you**

Deeply touched by his song that was his love confession, blushing, Yugi blew a kiss to the teen who gladly took it into his hand and winked up at him. With his friends already behind the curtain, Yugi smiled at the teen as he stepped behind the curtains and closed them and joined his friends with his hands to his racing heart.

In the throne room, Dartz sits upon his throne with a servant standing before the king. Gesturing with one hand, Dartz gave his order to the servant. "Take him far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where he can interact with some of the spirits."

Bowing his head once, the servant said, thinking that maybe the king is letting the young prince be away from his chores for once. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"And there, my faithful servant, you will kill him!"

Shocked to hear that Dartz wants him to kill Yugi, the servant protested, "But Your Majesty, the young Prince!"

Standing out of his throne, Dartz boomed at him. "Silence! You know the penalty if you fail, Honda."

Being reminded that if he fails the king, him, Anzu, and their newborn twins will have to pay. Not wanting his family to be punished for his disobedience, Honda let his arms drop and he said with his head down, "Yes, Your Majesty."

His face stone serious since Honda is a good friend to the young Prince, Dartz added, "To make doubly sure you do not fail considering you are friends with my stepson," then he took out a small red box. "bring back his heart in this." and gave it to Honda.

Not liking the idea of killing his young friend, Honda took the box, knowing that he must do it for his family's sake.


	2. Escape

Chapter 2

Escape

After arriving in a glade, where there were many spirits, Yugi ran over to the spirits with Honda watching him from the trees, who all smiled as the prince rushed over to them. The first spirit Yugi went to hug was Mystical Elf, who was talking to Celtic Guardian. She was very tall, so she had to kneel down on her knees and hug the young prince. Mystical Elf was like a mother to Yugi ever since he was a child and had always been like a motherly figure to the young prince long before Dartz became his stepfather.

Making eye contact, Mystical Elf said with a warm smile, "How are you, my prince?"

"I've been good. I really missed you, Mystical Elf."

"And I missed you too."

"I wish that stepfather would allow you and the other spirits to be able to come to the castle." mumbled Yugi, really hating the fact the Dartz won't allow the spirits anywhere near the castle.

Then the prince felt the other tall elf ruffle his spiky haired head. Celtic Guardian was like an older brother to Yugi. "Don't worry about it, young prince. Places like this glade are perfect for us and it always make things so much better when you come to visit."

Then a question struck Mystical Elf. "Which reminds me, why is the king letting you come here? He usually does everything in his power to keep you from leaving the castle, so you could only sneak out on some days."

His cheeks turning pink and getting a little warmer with blush, Yugi reply, "I wouldn't say that I sneak out. When I just want to see some spirit friends I would just leave the castle in secrecy."

Both looking at each other at the corner of their eyes, Celtic Guardian and Mystical Elf rolled their eyes. "Well, my prince, we need to get back home. The girls and I have collected the herbs we need and Celtic Guardian and the other elf warriors have done their training for the day."

Nodding, Yugi said as he and Mystical Elf hugged one last time, "Okay, it was great to see you two."

Holding him tenderly like a mother, Mystical Elf reply with her best smile, "It was wonderful to see you again."

After Mystical Elf released him, Celtic Guardian ruffled Yugi's hair again and said, "See you around prince." With that, the elves left the glade to return to their village. Being alone in the glade, the first thing that came across the prince's mind was the bronze teen he met this morning. Repeating the song that he sang to him, Yugi pranced around the glade, stopping at a patch of flowers as he hummed and sang the song.

As he picked a flower and sniffed its fragrance, Yugi heard small crying. Looking up, he saw a winged Kuriboh, its eyes hidden behind its big clawed hands. With the flower in his fingers, Yugi walked over to the winged Kuriboh and said with a gentle voice, "Hello there."

After the winged Kuriboh reply with a quiet Kuri, Yugi gently lift the spirit into his arms and said, "What's wrong?" Looking in the trees, a little realization hit him as he looked back at the sad winged Kuriboh. "Are you separated from your family?" As the spirit let out a low Kuri, Yugi gently stroked him.

After watching Yugi being so kind to the spirit, Honda looked around to be sure no one was around. Turning back toward Yugi to see him trying to get the winged Kuriboh to smile, Honda quickly and quietly drew his hunting knife and started to approach the prince slowly.

When the two saw a pink and blue winged Kuriboh among the tree tops, Yugi place a kiss on the winged Kuriboh's head and lifting his arms up to boost him up, the winged Kuriboh flew from Yugi's comforting arms to his family.

As Yugi was saying good-by to his winged friend, he saw a shadow approach him. Slowly turning, Yugi sat against the boulder as he watch Honda raise a blade. Looking up at his friend with frightened eyes, Yugi noticed that Honda was struggling to bring the blade down on him. Overwhelmed, Honda dropped the blade and said as he collapsed to his knees, not looking at Yugi in the eye, "I can't do it! Forgive me, young prince!"

Confused, Yugi said as he place comforting hands on the servant's shoulders, "I don't understand."

Looking up into the innocent prince's eyes, Honda said as they stood on their feet, "He's mad with jealousy. He'll stop at nothing to kill you, even threatening me and my family."

Still confused, Yugi asked, "Who are you talking about, Honda?"

"The king, Dartz!"

"My stepfather?" To hear that Dartz wants him dead, Yugi became more afraid.

"You must run away. Never come back to the castle."

Before turning to run into the woods, Yugi asked as he gripped his friend's arms, "But what about you?"

"I'll kill a pig and when I return to the castle with the pig's heart, I'll say it's your heart. Then I'll beg him to let me and my family go so we may never be threatened again. I would much rather be beheaded than betray my friend and Anzu would do the same." Starting to push the prince toward the woods, Honda said one last time as he released his grip on his friend, "Now go! Remember to never come back, Yugi, or you will surely be killed."

Still scared, Yugi immediately ran into the woods, to get as far away from Dartz' kingdom as possible. Even though he knew that he may never see Jonouchi, Ryou, Honda, Anzu and his other friends ever again, Yugi knew that he could never have a life with a stepfather that wants him dead.


	3. New Home

Chapter 3

New Home

He has been running through the forest for a few minutes but now he is walking, feeling very tired and becoming weak from the running. Yugi had just learned that his stepfather King Dartz wants him dead, and he tried to use one of his friends to have the deed carried out. To know that he can never return to the castle that was his home ever since he was born, Yugi thought that he must leave everyone and everything behind and start a new life, safe from Dartz' desire to kill him.

Feeling too weak as he walked into a small clearing, Yugi's knees gave way as he collapsed onto the soft grass and immediately fell asleep. Not sure of how long he was asleep, because some time after he had fallen asleep, Yugi felt a clawed paw on his head.

Waking up slowly, Yugi sat up a little and looking up he was surrounded by so many spirits, including the winged Kuriboh that he met and comforted until his family came for him. Sitting up on his knees, the prince looked around the clearing, and then he noticed a worried Mystical Elf running over to him.

When she was right next to him, Mystical Elf fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Yugi and then he saw that the Celtic Guardian was close behind her and he also knelt on one knee. When she looked him in the eye, Mystical Elf said, "What are you doing in the middle of the woods, my prince?"

"I learned the truth why my stepfather wanted me to go to the glade; he wanted Honda to kill me." With shocked expressions on all their faces, even the other spirits that had surrounded him, Yugi continued, "But Honda couldn't get himself to carry out the order. He told me that my stepfather was threatening him and his family of what would happen if he failed. So he let me escape."

"Well, you're lucky you came into this part of the woods. Otherwise, a Man Eater could have gotten you."

As Mystical Elf give him a nasty glare, Yugi said, "How did you know I was here?"

"Iru, who was one of the first spirits to see you enter this clearing, immediately flew to our village and informed me and Celtic Guardian that you were in the woods. She was worried about why you had wondered into the woods."

To hear that the spirits were worried about him, Yugi's cheeks warmed with blush as the blue and yellow fairy sat on his shoulder and winged Kuriboh cuddled in his arms. "Now that you can never go back to the castle, we need to figure out where you'll need to stay from now on." said Mystical Elf as she thought of a place for Yugi to stay at.

"We better come up with something fast. If the Man Eaters learn that the prince is in the woods, who knows what they'll do to him."

An idea popping in her little head, Iru flew from Yugi's shoulder to Mystical Elf and whispered something in her ear. Agreeing with the fairy, Mystical Elf turned her attention back to the young Prince and said, "Since humans are not allowed in our village, Iru has thought that maybe you could stay in a mansion deeper in the woods and close to the desert."

Curious about the place that he could possibly stay at, Yugi said, "Is there anyone living there?"

Before Celtic Guardian could answer his question, Mystical Elf shot him a look, keeping him from saying a word. With Yugi curious about why she had kept Celtic Guardian from answering, his thoughts were interrupted by Mystical Elf's voice, "Five Egyptians live in the mansion. They work in a gold mine not too far from the woods but the mine is in the desert."

Really liking the idea that he might be able to stay with some Egyptians, Yugi's face beamed and said, "Will you take me there?"

Smiling in reply, Mystical Elf took his hand into hers and once they were on their feet, the other spirits happily lead the way to the mansion. By mid afternoon, looking from behind a few trees, Yugi was amazed of the mansion. "That's amazing! It's like an Egyptian noble home."

More excited than ever, Yugi and a few spirits hurried over to the mansion with Mystical Elf and Celtic Guardian taking the rear of the group. Standing so close to the mansion, Yugi turned toward the tall elves and said with a huge smile, "I like this place." Taking a peak inside a window, Yugi was able to see the inside thanks to the sunlight; everywhere he looked in the main hall of the mansion were diligent golden furniture. Going to the front door, Yugi gently opened the door and saw that there was no one inside the mansion. "You think the Egyptians are still out in the gold mine, Mystical Elf?" Yugi asked when he turned toward her.

"They work all day and won't come home until the sun sets." As Yugi started to walk inside the mansion, he noticed Mystical Elf and Celtic Guardian didn't make a move to enter the mansion. "We need to get back to the village, my prince. But we will come back from time to time to check on you." After Mystical Elf gave him a motherly kiss on his forehead, she and Celtic Guardian took their leave, leaving Yugi alone with the other spirits that found him in the clearing.

Closing the door behind him, Yugi walked around the first floor of the mansion. Noticing there was quite a mess in some parts of the first floor, Yugi sighed and said to his spirit friends with Iru on his shoulder and Kuriboh in his arms, "Well, if I'm going to ensure that the Egyptians will let me stay here with them, then maybe I should do them a favor and make this place spik and span."

And so, with his friends' help, Yugi went straight to working on cleaning the mansion for when the people that live here returns for the night. If the mansion was going to be his home from now on, Yugi would need to make a good first impression.


	4. The Egyptians

Chapter 4

The Egyptians

In a gold mine in the desert not too far from the woods and the mansion, five Egyptians are in the process of digging gold from the ground. Three of the Egyptian men are using pickaxes to dig up the gold from the ground, singing the song they always sing while digging.

**We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig**

**in our mine the whole day through**

**To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig**

**is what we like to do**

A close up on one of the bright blonds, he sang the next part.

**It ain't no trick**

**to get rich quick**

The next part was followed up by his boyfriend as he was close to get a piece of gold out of the ground.

**If ya dig, dig, dig**

**with a shovel or pick**

Then the next part was picked up by an Egyptian with long, white hair and scars all across his face.

**In a mine**

**In a mine**

Then the other two joined him.

**Where a million gold**

**Shine**

**We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig**

**From early morn till night**

**We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig**

**up everything in sight**

Noticing at the corner of his eye, a very tall Egyptian sighed at his cousin. "Atem, focus!"

Being snatched back from his thoughts of the young boy he met earlier this morning, Atem said to his cousin, "Sorry Seto." and went back to his job of checking on the gold they dug up from the mine.

**We dig up gold by the score**

**We dig, dig, dig-a-dig, dig**

What ever gold that wasn't solid and crumbles, Atem hand the weak gold to Seto and he disposes them. When they heard the clock on the wall show it was five o'clock, Atem and Seto knew it was time to go home for the night. With their hands to their mouths, with a loud voice, Atem and Seto sang through the mine to the other Egyptians.

**Heigh-ho**

When the others replied, all of them gathered their things and started to leave the mine with Atem and Seto closing everything up and locking the mine for the night. Walking through out the desert to get home, the Egyptians sang the song they always sing when they were going to work from home and vise versa.

**It's home from work we go**

As they walked home from the mines, singing their song, the Egyptians had no idea of who will be at the mansion.


	5. Second Meeting

Chapter 5

Second Meeting

Night has fallen. The first floor is clean and in the kitchen, stew is being cooked over a fire. With a candle in his hand and his spirit friends close behind him as he approached the stairs, Yugi said when he turned to his friends, "Let's see what's on the second floor." Climbing the stairs, the spirits stayed close behind the prince.

On the second floor, Yugi noticed a long hallway with five doors; three on the right wall and two on the left. Approaching the doors, Yugi noticed names written on the doors. "Look, they have their names written on the doors. Atem, Seto, and Bakura on the right wall. And Marik and Malik on the left wall." Feeling how tired he is from the long day, Yugi entered Atem's room, heading straight for the four poster bed with curtains. Laying down, Yugi fell straight to sleep.

Iru blowing out the candle on the nightstand, Winged Kuriboh covering the young Prince with the blanket and then snuggling right into Yugi's arms and the other spirits found the softest spot to them in the room and fell asleep as well with the curtains of the bed drawn shut.

But the spirits only got ten minutes of sleep until they heard singing outside a window. Looking out, the spirits saw it was the Egyptians coming home from the mines. Not wanting to be in trouble, the spirits ran out of the mansion, with Iru trying to get Winged Kuriboh from under Yugi's arm, but the fury spirit just kept on resisting the fairy and pushing her away. Seeing that she can't budge the sleeping spirit, Iru just hid somewhere close to the door.

Outside the mansion, the other spirits hid among the trees of the forest as they watch the Egyptians draw close to the mansion. As they approach their home, Atem noticed something. "Guys, there is a light on in our home."

Looking from behind some trees, the other Egyptians saw that Atem was right; a candle was burning inside, the front door was open and smoke was coming out of the chimney. "Who or what could be inside?" Marik said.

"Don't know Marik, but let's check it out." With Atem leading, the Egyptians made their way stealthily to their mansion. Quietly entering the mansion, the Egyptians noticed that the mess left behind this morning was no longer there.

"Whatever happened to the mess in here?" said Malik.

"Maybe the house was fed up of you two leaving a big mess that it decided to put everything away." reply Seto sarcastically.

"Let's just search the mansion." said Atem, getting a little annoyed. Split up, the Egyptians checked the entire first floor, finding that the floor was swept, chairs dusted, windows washed, rooms been straightened up, and something cooking in the kitchen. When they regrouped in the hall, Atem said, "All that is left is to check upstairs in the bedrooms." And so, the Egyptians went up the stairs and the first thing they saw was that one of the bedroom doors was open; someone or something was in Atem's bedroom.

With a lit candle, Atem lead the other Egyptians into his room. Looking at the bed, the five tan teens saw a figure sleeping on the bed through the curtains. Approaching the bed, with Atem really close to the figure's head, the other tan teens gathered around the bed, getting ready to attack the imposter.

The moment Atem opened the curtains, removed the covers and saw the face, he signaled the others not to attack. Looking upon the familiar face, Atem recognized the imposter to be the boy he met this morning and instantly fell in love with. Watching the beautiful boy sleep peacefully with a sleeping Winged Kuriboh tucked under his arm, unaware of the presence of the Egyptians, Atem couldn't help but swoon just by looking at the peaceful expression on the boy's face.

Noticing the way Atem is looking at the boy, Bakura said, "What's wrong, Atem?"

"I know this boy. I met him this morning while I was on my way to the mine."

"No wonder you were taking so long this morning." reply Seto, learning why his cousin arrived at the mine late.

Taking a really close look upon the boy, Marik said, "I have to admit; he's mighty cute."

"He's innocently adorable. Just like a new born puppy." Malik nodded, agreeing that the boy sleeping in front of them was very cute.

Not happy that the boy is even here, Seto crossed his arms and said, "He's an intruder and he must leave."

Not liking the idea of forcing the boy to leave, Atem said to Seto, "The boy is not leaving. There may be a reason why he's here. Besides, don't be loud or you'll wake him up."

"So what, let him wake up. He doesn't belong here anyway."

Then the five tan teens saw the boy move, stretching his arms. "He's waking up!" said Bakura.

"What do we do, Atem?" said Marik as he and Malik clutch each other.

"Hide!" At the moment the word is said, the five Egyptians spread throughout the dark room and hid the best they could, not to be caught by the boy.

Sitting up on the bed, stretching, Yugi said, "I wonder if the Egyptians are back?" Then Yugi saw Iru fly down to him from her hiding spot and the young Prince said, noticing the look on the fairy's face, "What's wrong, Iru?"

When she lit the candle on the nightstand, revealing where the Egyptians were hiding, Yugi smiled when he saw the tan teen he met this morning. Seeing the boy recognized him, Atem approached the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, returning the smile. "We meet again." said Atem as the two gazed into each others eyes.

"It's great to see you!" unexpectedly, the boy wrapped his arms around Atem's waist. Just seeing his face made the boy feel a whole lot better after what he went through that day.

With one hand around the boy, Atem signaled the others with his other hand to come meet the boy. The first to approach was Bakura, followed by Marik and Malik and Seto taking the rear, not really wanting to meet the intruder. "This is the boy I met this morning."

"Hi there, my name is Yugi." the boy said with a bright smile on his face.

To hear his name, the Egyptians except Seto were surprised to learn who he is; "The prince?"

When he nodded, Atem said, his face blushing a little to learn that the servant boy he met is really the prince, "Well, your highness, we are honored to have you here."

Just when Atem was about to introduce him and the others, Yugi held up a hand, silencing him. "Don't tell me who you are, let me guess." Taking a good look at the five bronze teens, Yugi started off by pointing to the teen that he met this morning, "You're Atem." When Atem nodded that Yugi was able to guess his name correctly, Yugi turned toward the white haired, scarred Egyptian and said, "You're Bakura. You look like a friend of mine from home."

With Bakura thinking of what Yugi's friend looks like, Yugi turned over to the two bright blond Egyptians. "You two must be Marik and Malik." With the two looking at each other, impressed that Yugi figured who they were, Yugi turned over to the sulking tall Egyptian and said, mimicking his crossed arms as a way to playfully tease him, "That leaves you to be Seto."

Still not happy about Yugi being in their home, he said in a mean tone, "What are you doing here?"

"You see, he wants me dead, and I'm trying to stay away from him."

To hear there is someone that wants to kill him, Bakura asked as Atem felt a little concerned for the young Prince, "Who wants to kill you?"

"My stepfather, King Dartz!"

"The king?! That's awfully pleasant to hear."

"I'm warning you all;" came Seto's voice, "if Dartz finds him here, we will face his wrath for hiding the prince here!"

"But my stepfather doesn't know where I am. Besides, if you let me stay, I'll keep house for you; I'll wash, sew, sweep and cook."

To hear that Yugi would keep things going in their home, possibly while they are off to work in the mines, the four Egyptians cheered. "That's settled then, you're staying." said Malik with an arm around the prince's shoulders like a friend.

"We should all head back downstairs, the stew I'm making should be ready."

To hear that the smoke coming from the chimney was Yugi's cooking, the Egyptians, even Seto became excited about dinner, considering they had a long day. Then four of the Egyptians ran right out of the room to the kitchen and dining room, with Atem and Yugi leaving the room casually. "Sorry you had to clean up the mess that Marik and Malik mostly caused." Atem said as they went down the stairs.

"It's okay, I grew up cleaning up an entire castle when my stepfather took over my home. So I went from a prince to a slave but everyone in the kingdom and the spirits still consider me their prince." Then Yugi noticed a certain sad look in Atem's eyes and across his face. To the prince, the bronze teen next to him appeared to be remembering something. "Atem, is something wrong?"

To hear Yugi's innocent voice snapped Atem from his thoughts and he turned back toward Yugi. "It's nothing Yugi."

When they entered the dining room, the two saw the other four Egyptians arguing over the food and who would be sitting next to Yugi like little kids. Seeing their behavior, Atem and Yugi couldn't help but laugh. As the two started to have them settle down, Yugi couldn't help but smile at the fact that he'll be staying here with the bronze teen he met and fell in love with and his friends; Yugi knew his new life is going to be great with them.


	6. Finding Yugi

Chapter 6

Finding Yugi

Earlier that day;

After watching his young friend escape into the woods, now knowing that his stepfather wants him dead, Honda quickly left the glade to find a wild boar to kill. After finding one ten minutes from the last time he saw Yugi, Honda successfully killed what he was after, tore out the beast's heart and placed it inside the red box that Dartz had given him. Now with what he needed as the substitute for Yugi's heart, the servant hurried back to the castle.

Night was starting to spread across the sky when Honda returned to the castle. Finding Dartz in his throne, Honda started his little act as he approached the king. Seeing the slave return, Dartz said in a dark tone, "Well, did you carry out my order?"

"Yes, but I am not proud of it. Now that I've done what you've asked me to do, will you release me and my family?" said Honda as he shed fake tears and handed the red box to him.

Taking the box from the servant, Dartz said with a wicked grin, "Since you did me a favor by killing the young Prince, I release you and your family."

Bowing his head, Honda left the throne room backwards. The moment he left the room with the door shut, Honda hurried to get Anzu and the twins.

Seeing Honda run from the throne room, Jonouchi and Ryou looked at each other in confusion. "Why is Honda running?" said Ryou.

"Who knows. But didn't he leave with Yug?"

"He did. I didn't see Yugi come back with him though." Then a terrifying thought flowed through their veins and up their spines. "You don't think that maybe Yugi was killed in the glade?"

"I don't know, but let's go find out ourselves." With that, Jonouchi and Ryou went to follow Honda.

By the time they caught up to him, Honda was getting his family ready to leave. "Honda, are you going somewhere with your family?" Ryou said.

"Yes, the four of us are leaving this dreadful castle for good."

"What happened to Yugi?!" Jonouchi said, not wanting Honda to leave without knowing what had happened to their friend.

"Honda told me everything; Dartz told him to take Yugi to the glade and kill him." Seeing the shocked expressions on their faces, Anzu added, "Honda also told me that if he didn't obey him, Dartz would severely punish us. Not wanting to betray the young Prince, Honda let him go into the woods and he killed a wild boar instead in hopes to satisfy Dartz."

"Then he's still alive." said Ryou with a big sigh of relief.

"Any idea where he might be now, Honda?" said Jonouchi when he turned over to his best friend.

"I don't know where he might be in the woods, but I'm sure he's safe."

Making up his mind, Jonouchi turned toward Ryou and said, "Let's go Ryou."

"Where to?"

"We're going to find him."

"Jonouchi, don't bring him back here. If Dartz learns he's still alive, he'll kill Yugi himself."

"Do you think I'm that stupid, Honda? Ryou and I are going to stay with him so he has at least two of his old friends with him."

"Besides, we all know now that Yugi can never have a life with a stepfather that wants to kill him." Ryou added.

"Well, I guess that as long as they are with him, Yugi will be safe, Honda." said Anzu when she placed a hand on Honda's shoulder.

"Okay, it's best if you guys are with him. I would ask Mystical Elf and Celtic Guardian: they may know where Yugi is."

"Aw'right. We'll start off with the spirits." And so, when Honda, his family and Jonouchi and Ryou arrived at the main gate, they went two separate directions with Jonouchi calling out to Honda and his family, "Till we meet again, Honda."

Then Ryou called out to them, "Be careful."

"We will."

"Give our best word to Yugi when you find him."

"Will do, Anzu." And so, Honda led his family away from the castle with one arm around Anzu's shoulders and Jonouchi and Ryou ran straight for the village that Mystical Elf, Celtic Guardian and the other elf spirits lived to start their search for Yugi.


	7. Old Friends Meet New Friends

Chapter 7

Being Found

and Old Friends Meeting

New Friends

The next day at the mansion, Yugi walked outside with the Egyptians to see them off to work. "Keep in mind of what you promised." said Seto, still hating having someone new live with them.

"Don't worry Seto, I never go back on my word once I've made a promise."

Rolling his eyes as if not believing him, Seto walked over to a tree to wait for the other four. When Yugi let out a sigh, Malik said when he came up to the prince, "Don't let his attitude get to you, prince. In time, Seto will grow to like you like the rest of us have."

"Thanks Malik." And so, Malik took Marik by the hand and they went over to join Seto.

"Take care until tonight, Yugi." Bakura said and he pat the prince on his shoulder and soon went to join Seto, Marik and Malik over under the tree.

When Atem approached Yugi, he placed a tender touch on his shoulder and said when they made eye contact, "I'm glad that you're living here with us where you're safe from the king."

Smiling up at the bronze teen, Yugi reply, "Thank you for letting me stay here with you."

Then Atem leaned closer to Yugi and place a soothing, tender kiss on his forehead. "See you tonight."

Blushing from the kiss, Yugi replied, "See you tonight."

And so, Atem left Yugi's side to join the other four Egyptians and they left the mansion for the gold mine. Yugi stayed where he was, watching them leave until they were out of sight. When he no longer saw the five Egyptians, Yugi went inside to get going on his chores.

A couple hours later, while Yugi was doing dishes in the kitchen, he heard a knock at the door. Setting down a plate he was drying off, Yugi wiped his hands on his clothes and went to answer the door. The moment he opened the door, Yugi was overwhelmed by surprise when he saw his two best friends standing at the door, looking exhausted. "Jonouchi! Ryou! What are you two doing here?" Yugi said as he helped his childhood friends stand on their feet.

"We came looking for you, Yug."

"When we heard that Dartz wanted Honda to kill you, Jonouchi and I had to find you."

"You two do know that I can never go back to the castle."

"We know, we didn't come out this way to take you back, Yugi." Ryou said, shaking his head to show that they weren't going to take him back.

"Yeah, instead we are staying with you." Jonouchi said as Yugi led the two inside to the living room.

"How were you two able to find me?"

"We went to Mystical Elf's village and she and Celtic Guardian pointed us to the right direction."

"Well I'm glad you made it here safely." Then Yugi remembered Honda and what he last told him before he ran into the woods. "What about Honda? Was he able to ask my stepfather to release him and his family?"

"Yes, they left at the same moment we were leaving the castle." said Ryou.

"So don't worry about them Yug. They'll be safe from Dartz's wrath."

Then Yugi thought that Honda had killed a wild boar so he could deceive Dartz. "What will happen if he finds out that the heart in the box is not mine?"

"Oh, no one will ever tell him that heart belonged to a wild boar because everyone in the castle and the kingdom care more about you than they feel toward that grouchy dragon."

"But Jonouchi, Dartz has a magic mirror. The moment he confronts it, he'll learn that the heart isn't Yugi's and then he'll figure out where Yugi is hiding and he'll kill him himself."

"Oh shit, forgot he has his damn powers."

"It's okay Jonouchi, I'm safe as long as Atem and the other Egyptians are here to protect me."

"Atem?" Jonouchi and Ryou looked at each other, confused.

"Atem is the bronze teen I met yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Jonouchi said as they remembered the teen that won Yugi's heart.

"So he lives here?"

"Yeah. They'll be back tonight. I'll introduce you two to them. If they know you two are my friends, they'll accept you like they accepted me."

"Well," Ryou said, looking around the room, "this mansion is really nice. We may have a better life here than at the castle."

"I gotta agree."

"Well, I need to get back to my chores. You two can help me out."

"Okay." And so, for the rest of the day, Yugi, Jonouchi and Ryou cleaned the mansion for the Egyptians when they returned home for the night.

By the time night had taken over the sky, Yugi became very excited; nighttime meant that Atem is on his way home with the other Egyptians. When the three heard the front door of the mansion open, Yugi ran to the front lobby with Ryou and Jonouchi close behind him.

The moment Yugi saw Atem he wrapped his arms around the Egyptian so fast that he caught him off guard, making Atem fall on his back, laughing. To see Yugi so happy to see him, Atem pat the smaller teen on his back and said, "Happy to see me, Yugi?"

Clutching his arms tighter around his neck, Yugi snuggled in the nape of his neck and reply, "Very happy, Atem." When they made eye contact, Yugi added, "I want you and the others to meet someone."

"Okay." Once the young Prince was off of him, Yugi helped Atem to his feet with a little bit of support from Bakura who along with Malik and Marik was chuckling at watching the two.

After Atem collected himself from the fall, Yugi gently pulled him by the hand and led him and the other four Egyptians inside to meet someone. Entering the living room, when the Egyptians saw Ryou and Jonouchi, Bakura blushed when him and his look alike made eye contact and Ryou also blushed. "Atem, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Seto, I want you five to meet my childhood best friends from the castle; Ryou and Jonouchi." said Yugi, making the introductions between his old and new friends.

Stepping closer to Ryou, both blushing at each other, Bakura said, rubbing the back of his neck, "So you're that friend of Yugi's that he told me that looks like me, huh?"

"Um, I guess so." Ryou reply with him running his one hand up and down his arm, shyly.

Then to Ryou's surprise, Bakura said with a warm smile, still blushing, "Come on, I want to learn more about you."

His face turning completely red when he felt Bakura gently grab his hand, Ryou returned the smile, "Okay." And the two went upstairs, to Bakura's room possibly, to talk and get to know each other.

When Marik and Malik left the main hallway to be alone, either together in one of their bedrooms or just by themselves, Seto and Jonouchi blushed when they locked gazes. Both still blushing, Seto was the first to break the silence, "So mutt, I want to know things about you."

Annoyed by the nickname he had just been given, Jonouchi said, "Don't call me that! But to be honest, I would like to learn about your life."

Pointing up towards his bedroom upstairs, Seto said, "Come with me to my room."

And so, with their friends gone, leaving them alone in the main lobby of the mansion, Yugi noticed the sad look in Atem's eyes and across his face again. Concern for the one closest to him in his heart, Yugi said as he held Atem's arm with both of his arms, drawing Atem's attention to him, "Atem, I can tell that something is bothering you. You can tell me what's wrong."

Seeing that he can't hide his problems from the young Prince anymore, Atem let out a sigh and said, taking Yugi's hand, "Come with me and I'll tell you." With that, Atem led Yugi away from the lobby.

At first Yugi thought that Atem was going to take him up to his room but then he was proven wrong when Atem past the stairs. "Where are we going, Atem?"

"Somewhere more private. In the bedrooms upstairs, you can easily hear what is going on in the other rooms."


	8. A Past Revealed and Confessions Told

Chapter 8

A Past Revealed

and Confessions Told

As Atem led Yugi to somewhere more private, Yugi couldn't help but look at the rest of the mansion he hasn't come across yet, even though he lives there now with Atem and the other Egyptians. When they came outside, Yugi was amazed of the garden as Atem continue to gently pull him to a stone bench next to a beautiful fountain.

Once they were seated next to each other on the bench, Atem gazed into Yugi's eyes as he held the smaller teen's hands in his. As Atem calmed his nerves down and tried to collect his thoughts, Yugi could sense that Atem is about to reveal something to him that he's kept locked up inside his heart. When he looked into the young Prince's eyes again, Atem was ready to reveal his secret to him.

"Yugi, there's something you need to know about me." With Yugi listening with his full attention on him, Atem continued, "I once was a prince myself." Seeing that Yugi was a little surprised to hear those words, Atem continued, "I still am."

Before Yugi could ask him something that had just popped into his head, Atem silenced him by raising his hand up, silently telling him to be quiet. "When I was younger, I lived in a palace in the desert with my parents. My friends and my cousin Seto lived there as well. My father is Pharaoh Aknamkanon. He's very kind yet firm when he rules his kingdom. My father really loved me and he really cared for everyone that lived in the palace and in his kingdom.

"Seto's father and my uncle Aknadin was one of my father's high priests. But while he was a priest in my father's court there was a dark desire that lingered in his eyes. I've always known that Aknadin was jealous of my father and that he wanted to take over the throne, even Bakura, Marik, Malik and Seto could sense that wicked desire.

"Then one night, nine years ago, while everyone was asleep, Aknadin organized an attack on the palace and on my father, my mother and me so that his followers would kill us, making him the next pharaoh. But servants and high priests that were loyal to my family warned my father of the attack before Aknadin and his followers could reach us.

"So in an effort to save us, all of our parents had the five of us flee from the palace. We escaped from the kingdom while our parents and the priests fought back against Aknadin and his followers.

"We had traveled through the desert for five days until we were able to make it to this woods. We were fortunate enough that there was this mansion here in the woods, abandoned for a long time. Deciding that we would live here from now on, the five of us did the best we could to clean this place up and make a home like it used to be before it was abandoned.

"Then, when the mansion was completely restored to its former beauty by the time that we were older by one year since we left the palace, Bakura grew this garden with Malik's help and Marik, Seto and I went back into the desert to try and find something that we could make a profit out of. That was when we found the gold mine that was in the desert but not too far from the woods and mansion.

"And so with this mansion to live in and the gold mine to work at, Seto, Bakura, Malik, Marik and I lived our lives out here, never bringing up our old lives at the palace with our parents. Things stayed happy and better that way. Then when I met you, Yugi and I learned that you are really the young Prince in this part of the land, the memories of my old life returned and they've been taunting me since then. And yet, even with those memories tearing me apart on the inside, you gave me the most comfort I could ever ask for."

Then Yugi felt Atem place one hand on his cheek and caress his soft skin. "When I look at you, your innocent beauty would ease the pain in my heart. I am very glad I met you, Yugi."

Holding the hand caressing his face, Yugi gazed into Atem's desirable crimson eyes and said, "All my life I've been trying to find someone that would free me from a life as a slave to my stepfather. Ever since he took over my home when my parents and grandfather disappeared, he's turned me from a prince to a slave that worked day and night to satisfy his master and yet Dartz was never pleased of how hard I've worked for him.

"Then when we met and you sang your heart out to me, I thought that you were the one to save me from that life. When I found out that Dartz wants me killed, I was scared that if you've ever went back to the castle for me, you wouldn't be able to find me. Then when I learned that you live in the mansion that my spirit friends led me to, I knew that I would be safe."

For Yugi to spill his feelings out to him, Atem cupped Yugi's face with both hands, then with Yugi now holding the two hands that were caressing his face, Atem leaned closer to Yugi's face and then the small prince let the tall Egyptian prince press his lips to his sweet lips. As the kiss continue, Atem moved his hands from Yugi's face down his slender body and Yugi moved his arms to wrap around Atem's neck, pulling his face closer to deepen the kiss.

Neither of them wanted to let go of the other, let alone break the kiss even when they heard the back door of the mansion open and Bakura and Ryou stepped out and noticed them, the two lovers didn't part. Seeing them the way they are, Bakura and Ryou smiled for their friends and walked away in silence. The garden was large, so there were other places that Bakura could show Ryou without disturbing Atem and Yugi's moment.

When they finally did break the kiss was to catch their breaths. Them sharing their very first kiss made them bound together with an unbreakable connection as they gazed into each others eyes as their foreheads touched. Even without saying a single word, both Atem and Yugi thought of the exact same words in their minds;_ "I love you."_

To Atem, he didn't care if he ever does get the chance of returning to the palace he once called home and Yugi didn't care if there was still a man out there that is so jealous of his innocent beauty and wants to kill him. The two of them knew that as long as they are with the one they love, their worries and concerns will just vanish.


	9. A Secret's Truth and the Death Plan

Chapter 9

A Secret's Truth

and the Death Plan

Later that night, while Yugi is happily being with his beloved Atem, Ryou happily spending time with Bakura, Seto and Jonouchi talking about their lives, and Malik and Marik being together while giving the others their privacy, Dartz stands before the magic mirror in his chamber with the red box in his hands. Ever since Honda returned with the box having the supposed heart of his stepson, Dartz has been celebrating by himself that he is now the most admired in the kingdom that night, deciding to stand before his magic mirror the next night with the box.

Standing tall in front of the mirror, Dartz said, "Magic Mirror on the Wall, who NOW is the most admired?"

"Deep in the woods, just outside the desert, in the mansion of the five Egyptians, dwells Yugi Mutou, the most admired." reply the mask in the mirror.

"Yugi Mutou lies dead in the forest, where he's being finished off by the Man Eaters. One slave has brought me proof of that." Opening the box, Dartz showed the heart to the mirror. "Behold, his heart."

One not to lie to his king, the mirror continued, "Yugi still lives, the most admired in the kingdom. 'Tis the heart of a wild boar you hold in your hand." Then to show complete proof that the young Prince is still alive, the mask vanished and was replaced by a scene that to Dartz was very strong proof; Yugi is holding hands with the bronze teen he met yesterday morning in the court yard, he appeared to be laughing as he and the bronze teen chased each other in a garden next to a mansion deep in the woods.

Furious that Honda had lied to him, Dartz became very fumed as he looked at the heart in the box, now knowing that it wasn't Yugi's. "A heart of a boar! Then I've been deceived!"

Now determined to get rid of the prince, Dartz left the mirror chamber and went down to a secret room where he kept his potions and spell books deep down, near the castle dungeons. Slamming the door, he had awakened a crow that was nestled on top of a skull. Looking at the closed box, Dartz said to himself then to the crow who was ruffling its feathers, "The heart of a boar; that friendship loyal fool!" Furious at the slave that is no longer here, Dartz tossed the box very hard off to the side.

Now talking completely to the crow, Dartz said as he walked over to a shelf of spell books and pulled one off the shelf, wiping a spider web off of it, "I'll go myself to the Egyptians' mansion in a disguise so complete no one will ever suspect it's really me."

Taking the book over to a stand, Dartz opened the book to find the right disguise that he'll use. Finding the exact disguise that he thought would be perfect, Dartz said as he looked at the page, "I'll change my kingly raiment to a peddler's cloak." and so, listing the ingredients he needs, he took a goblet and started to get what he needed in the specific order; starting with mummy dust to make him old, the black of night to shroud his clothes, an old man's laugh to age his voice, a scream of fright to whiten his hair, a blast of wind to fan his hatred, and finally a thunderbolt to mix the ingredients well.

With the potion ready, Dartz brought the goblet to his lips and with a single gulp drank the entire potion. With the last drop down his throat, Dartz dropped the goblet and grasp his chest as the potion quickly took affect. The room was spinning as the transformation took place, starting with his sky blue hair turning white and straight, then his hands went from smooth, young skin to old, wrinkled hands. Lastly as his royalty robes changed to a black shrouded cloak, Dartz felt his voice change as well.

When the transformation was complete, Dartz turned toward the crow, laughing and appeared as a scary old man, saying, "A perfect disguise!" Seeing his master completely different, the crow fell into the skull and looked at his master through one of the eye socket holes to see him have a different spell book in front of him.

"And now, a special sort of death for one so fair." And looked through the book for a perfect form of death to do for Yugi. After leafing through a few pages, one spell caught Dartz's eye. "A poison apple; Sleeping Death." Chuckling at the choice, Dartz read the description for the spell with a picture of a red apple with the skull of death on it. "A single taste of the poisoned apple, and the victim's eyes will close for eternity in the sleeping death…" Now that he had an excellent disguise and found the perfect death spell for Yugi, Dartz felt completely in power that he is close to being the most admired in the land.


	10. New Loves

Chapter 10

New Loves

Back at the mansion deep in the woods, the residents were throwing a little party with the spirits that roam the woods looking inside through a window and listening to the entertaining music. In the one room that is big enough to be like the ballroom, the Egyptians were playing music while Yugi, Ryou, and Jonouchi smiled really big smiles and clapped along with the music their Egyptian friends and lovers played. A couple of them sang while the others played instruments.

Clearing his throat as he approached their small audience, Malik sang as Marik played a matching tune,

**I'd like to dance**

**and tap my feet**

**But they won't keep**

**in rhythm**

**You see I washed**

**them both today**

**and I can't do nothing'**

**with 'em**

Then as Malik danced with the other Egyptians playing the next tune, they sang the next part in unison as Yugi and his two best friends let out a laugh and went back to clapping.

**Ho-hum, the tune is dumb**

**The words don't mean a thing**

**Isn't this a silly song**

**for anyone to sing?**

The next one to approach the three was blushing Bakura being pushed forward by Malik and Marik with them and the other two Egyptians laughing at Bakura's silly expression. He was about to sing to the boy he loves but couldn't quite get his nervousness under control. Trying hard to control his nervousness and push the blush off his face, Bakura tried to sing.

**I…**

**I chased a polecat up a tree**

**Way out upon a limb**

**And when he got the best of me**

**I got the worst of him**

Then when Bakura stepped back, Atem, placing the instrument he was playing down on the ground, approached his prince and held out his hand with a smile across; Atem was asking Yugi to dance with him. Returning the smile, Yugi slid his hand into Atem's and let his Egyptian prince pull him out of his seat and so, with their friends playing a cheerful dance song, Atem and Yugi danced together, following the rhythm.

As they danced together, Bakura followed what Atem did and went over to Ryou to lead him onto the dance floor. Seeing Ryou happily accept and the two joyfully joined the dance, Seto, with a small smile slowly spread across his face, stopped playing the piano, went over to Jonouchi and offered a hand to him, looking away with a blush on his face. Blushing as well, Jonouchi took Seto's hand and the two joined the other two couples in the dance.

With the three new couples now on the dance floor, they danced to the sound of the music Malik and Marik played with the spirits swaying to the music. The music and the dancing stopped with Atem and Yugi holding each other tenderly, Bakura and Ryou holding hands, Seto and Jonouchi standing off to the side, one hand holding the other, and Malik and Marik collapse onto each other, everyone panting and laughing.

"That was fun!" said Yugi as everyone started to settle down.

Breathing normally now, Marik said to Yugi, "Now you do something, young Prince."

Wondering what they want him to do, Yugi said as he and Atem sat down on a formal bench and the others sat down either on the floor or in chairs, "Well, what should I do?"

An idea coming to his mind, Bakura said as he held Ryou close to him, "Tell us a story."

Then the others, especially Atem nodded and said, "Yes, tell us a story."

Being specific, Marik said, "A true story."

Being more specific and feeling the mood, Malik added as he leaned into Marik, "A love story."

Thinking of one, Yugi said, "Well, once there was a young prince."

Thinking of who it could be, Bakura said, "You were that prince?"

Nodding, Yugi continue with a smile, "And he fell in love."

"Was it with another prince?" both Marik and Malik asked.

Nodding again, Yugi went on with the story as he leaned closer to Atem who held him really close with his arm around his shoulders and looked down at him with a warm smile, "Yes it was with another prince. Anyone could see that he was charming," with a hand to his heart, Yugi said with a smile as he thought about the warm memory of when they met, "the only one for me."

Then turning his eyes toward Atem, Yugi continue as he raised a hand to his beloved's cheek with a swooning tone, "There's no one like him, anywhere at all."

"Did Atem say he loves you?" Malik said.

"Did he steal a kiss?" Marik followed.

Then in answer, Yugi sang,

**He was so romantic**

**I could not resist**

Moved by his singing voice revealing his deep love to Atem, everyone, even Seto was really touched, scooted closer to the two. Smiling, Yugi sang a song that he created after he and Atem met.

**Some day my prince will come**

**Some day we'll meet again**

**And away to his castle we'll go**

**To be happy forever**

**I know**

With everyone, even Atem in a trance by his singing, Yugi went on, even as the spirits that were outside hold one another with love.

**Some day when spring is here**

**We'll find our love anew**

**And the birds will sing**

**And wedding bells will ring**

**Some day when my dreams**

**Come true**

All touched by his song, everyone held their lovers close to each other. Very touched by his beloved's song, Atem turned the amethyst eyes he loves so much toward him and gave him a desirable kiss on his lips. When they broke the kiss, Atem's deep crimson eyes gazed longingly and deeply into Yugi's innocent amethyst eyes.

Then the romantic atmosphere was interrupted by a clock ringing up in a far left corner of the room. All looking at the clock they saw it read 11:00. Seeing how late it is, everyone got on their feet. "It's late." said Ryou as everyone started to yawn and stretch, showing how tired they are.

"We should head upstairs." Atem said. And so, the Egyptians and their loves went upstairs to go to bed with Yugi going with Atem, Ryou going with Bakura, Jonouchi with Seto, and Malik with Marik.

With everyone in their own rooms with their lovers with them, Atem lifted Yugi up into his arms bridal style and carried the small prince to his bed, the very bed that Atem found his little Yugi sleeping in. Right by the bed, Atem placed Yugi on his back and once he laid right next to him, Atem drew the covers over himself and Yugi. With covers over the both of them, Yugi snuggled closer to Atem and they fell asleep together. In no time, the others soon followed them into the safe world of sleep and dreams with the one they love in their arms.

With Yugi, his best friends and the Egyptians fast asleep inside, the spirits returned to their homes for the night to get some sleep as well. Standing among the trees with big smiles across their faces, Mystical Elf said with a warm voice, "It's wonderful to see how happy the young Prince is here."

Wrapping an arm around the beautiful elf's shoulders, Celtic Guardian replied, "Who would have thought that he would be in love with one of the five Egyptians."

"To hear him sing that song proves of how much he deeply loves Atem." Mystical Elf reply with her hands to her tender beating heart.

Kissing the Mystical Elf on the cheek, Celtic Guardian said, rubbing her shoulder, "We should head home. It's getting very late."

Leaning closer to the Celtic warrior, Mystical Elf said with a smile toward him, "Yes, let's return home." And with that, the two tall elves walked away from the mansion in each others arms.


	11. The Spell

Chapter 11

The Spell

With a cauldron boiling with very hot thick liquid, Dartz chanted the spell as he dipped a single apple into the brew. "Dip the apple in the brew. Let the Sleeping Death seep through." and watched as the brew absorbed the apple.

When he pulled the apple from the cauldron, he smirked as a few thick, gooey leftovers remained on the apple and drip back into the cauldron. Instantly, Dartz saw the liquid take form of the skull of death. "Look ! On the skin!" Dartz said to the crow. "The symbol of what lies within." Then when enough time past, the liquid vanished into the apple, turning it a delectable red. "Now, turn red to tempt Yugi. To make him hunger for a bite."

Laughing, he turned toward the crow and said, "When he breaks the tender peel to taste the apple in my hand, his breath will still, his blood congeal. Then I'll be the most admired in the land." Dartz then burst into laughter.

Until a realization hit him. "But wait!" Being sure no one is around, Dartz continued, "There may be an antidote." Rushing over to the spell book, Dartz looked for what might cure the young Prince of the Sleeping Death spell. "Nothing must be overlooked." Finding what he was looking for, Dartz read the antidote description reluctantly, "The victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by true love's kiss."

After reading that last part, Dartz slammed the book shut. "Bah! No fear of true love's kiss. The Egyptians and those fools he calls best friends will think he is dead. He'll be buried alive!"

But then another problem surfaced in his mind, realizing there is still Atem to deal with. "But Atem will do anything to save Yugi." Then, remembering what's been going on at the palace Atem and his friends used to live, Dartz went over to his crystal ball and with a single wave of his hand, the events that have been going on at that palace for the last nine years, Dartz smirked as he noticed a tall Egyptian man in a long white Egyptian robe and a white turban on his head.

"Since those Egyptian fools were able to save their kingdom from that attack, they've been trying to find the five boys that escaped. It seems that Egyptian Shady is close to find the mansion. Once he finds it, Atem will know about his family being alive and he'll want to leave to go see them. With him gone, Yugi won't have his true love to save him when the others fail."

Now in complete power and control of the future events, Dartz placed the poison apple in a basket of apples, with the red apple at the top and he left the castle, laughing that by tomorrow, Yugi will be under his spell, buried deep in the earth and Dartz will be the most admired in the land.


	12. The Messenger from Home

Chapter 12

The Messenger

from Home

The next day, everyone is up, dressed for the day and having a splendid breakfast that Yugi, Ryou, and Jonouchi have cooked up. Enjoying the meal that his beloved prince made, Atem said to remind Yugi, "Keep in mind, Yugi. The king is a sneaky one, full of trickery. So keep a cautious eye for strangers."

Snuggling close to the taller teen, Yugi reply, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." and place a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Then everyone at the table heard a knock on the front door. "Who could that be at this time?" said Marik.

Getting out of his seat, Yugi said to the others as he left the dining room, "I'll get it."

When he answered the door, there was a slightly older Egyptian wearing a long Egyptian robe with a matching turban on his head. "May I help you, good Egyptian?" Yugi said with his best polite tone.

"Forgive me for intruding on you unexpectedly, but I'm looking for the crown Egyptian prince."

Before he could say a word, Atem came up from behind Yugi as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Who is it, Yugi?"

Then when the Egyptian and Atem locked gazes, the Egyptian immediately went down to one knee and bowed to him, "My prince, I've searched high and low for you and the others?"

"Atem, who is this Egyptian?" Yugi said, looking back and forth between Atem and the Egyptian.

"Shadi is one of the priests that serves my father back at the palace me and the others used to live until my uncle attacked."

"I've searched for you, Bakura, Seto, Marik and Malik, Prince Atem. Every one of your families were able to stop Aknadin from taking over the palace and your father's kingdom. Now they all want you five to return to the palace." Shadi said as the others appeared behind Atem and Yugi, the other four Egyptians just as surprised to see Shadi as Atem was.

Placing an arm around Yugi's shoulders, Atem said, "I appreciate the fact you came all the way out here to bring us back to the palace, but Bakura, Seto, Marik, Malik and I are happy here. We've been safe from my uncle and we've survived on our own out here. And now, the five of us have found another reason to stay out here." then the five Egyptian teens gestured their eyes toward Yugi, Ryou and Jonouchi.

Understanding that Atem, Bakura and Seto have found someone they love, Shadi closed his eyes and sighed. "I understand that you don't want to leave because of these white teens, but at least return to the palace to let your families know that you all are alive."

Before Atem could say a word, Yugi turned toward his prince and said, "You should go with him, Atem."

All surprised by Yugi, Bakura said with Atem looking back at him with surprise across his face, "But Yugi…"

"When you told me about your past, I could sense that you were the one that wants to return the most out of the five of you. This is your chance to see your family, Atem."

Touched to know that Yugi has known about how much he missed his family, Atem then remembered the problem with Dartz. "What about the king who is still after your life?"

Giving his prince a reassuring smile, Yugi said, "Don't worry about me, as long as Bakura, Seto, Marik, Malik, Ryou and Jonouchi are here, I know I'm safe from my stepfather."

Starting to be reassured and returning his smile, Atem turned toward the others and said, "I trust you guys will keep Yugi safe while I'm gone?"

All smiling, Ryou said with a fist to his heart with honor, "Of course."

"Cross our hearts." Marik and Malik said, crossing their hearts with their pointers.

"With our lives." added Bakura, mimicking Ryou's gesture.

"Rather die than let Yug be killed." then Jonouchi.

And finally, Seto with a smile, "To the end."

Glad to know that they will protect him, Atem turned back to Yugi then was pulled toward the smaller teen by the collar with both hands until their lips met in a lustful yet forceful kiss. Seeing Atem and Yugi kissing, Shadi started to blush and looked away, shyly. When they broke the kiss, Yugi gazed into Atem's crimson eyes with a smile and said, "Safe journey and return home safely."

Caressing the side of his face tenderly, Atem returned the smile and said, "I will, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, Atem turned toward Shadi and said, "Alright, let's go, Shadi."

"Let's make haste, my liege." Shadi said and together they ran into the trees, in the direction of the palace in the desert.

When they were out of sight, Yugi turned toward the others and said, "You six should get going to the gold mine if you're going to get more gold dug up out of the ground."

"Six?" the four Egyptians looked at each other in confusion.

"Jonouchi and I want to go to the gold mines with you to help." said Ryou, snuggling really close to Bakura.

"But for first timers, gold mining is dangerous if you're not careful."

"Aw c'mon, you guys have been doing it since ya were like nine." reply Jonouchi, mostly toward Seto.

"We did have accidents in those mines the first few weeks that we started a life out here." added Bakura, worried about Ryou getting severely hurt in the mines.

"But, some help would be nice while Atem is away." Malik said, dismissing the thought of accidents in the mines.

"Besides, they should learn how to do it right if they want to make a living here with us." Marik added as he wrapped an arm around Malik's shoulders and pulling him closer to his side.

To see that Ryou and Jonouchi are completely convinced about going to the mines with them, Bakura and Seto disregarded about the accidents. "Well, you two can come along as long as you follow our instructions closely to avoid your first accident." Bakura said when he and Seto finally agreed to let them go with them.

Very happy that they'll go, Ryou said, "Thank you!"

"Ya won't be disappointed, we promise." added Jonouchi.

So glad to see his friends this happy, Yugi moved to the side to allow them to leave. "You all have a good day and take care of each other. I'll make something sweet for when you return."

"You don't have to do that, Yugi." Seto said in a friendly tone.

Shaking his head, Yugi reply with a smile, "This is my way of thanking all of you for letting me and my friends live here, especially to Atem."

All smiling, Malik said with a smile as they left the mansion two-by-two, "What are friends for, right young Prince?"

Returning his smile, Yugi reply, "Right." Then as they walked away from the mansion to the gold mines, Yugi called out to them before heading inside to do his chores before he could bake some sweets, "See you all tonight!"


	13. The Visitor

Chapter 13

The Visitor

In the woods, on the path that led to the mansion, with the basket of apples on arm, Dartz let out a low cackle. "Atem has gone back to his former home, the Egyptians and those two foolish boys will be away at work, and he'll be all alone" taking out the red apple from the basket, Dartz smirked at the poisoned fruit, "with a harmless old peddler man."

On a near-by tree, two man eaters grinned wickedly as they watched the disguised king walk by their tree, cackling. Turning toward each other, the man eaters smiled huge smiles as they sensed that someone is about to die as Dartz repeat, "A harmless old peddler man!" Then the giant insects buzzed quietly after Dartz.

At the mansion, in the kitchen, Yugi is preparing the dough for hazelnut cookies, a favorite to the Egyptians with his spirit friends helping. As he made the dough pyramid shaped to bring a little bit of the memories of their former home to them, Yugi sang to himself and his spirit friends.

**Some day my prince will come**

**Some day we'll meet again**

**And away to his castle we'll go**

**To be happy forever I know**

With the dough of each of the cookies in the perfect pyramid shape and placing them on a round cooking stone, Yugi continued to sing as he place the stone inside the oven.

**Some day when spring is here**

**We'll find our love anew**

**And the birds will sing**

**And wedding bells will ring**

**Some day when my dreams**

**Come true**

With the heat on, Yugi and the spirits suddenly felt a shadow appear from the open window, making Yugi jump at the sudden appearance of an elderly man with a almost toothless smile across his face. After letting out a low sinister chuckle, the old man said, "All alone, my pet?"

Looking away from the gaze of the old man, Yugi answered, "Why, why yes I am. But…"

Glancing around the kitchen as if looking for something, the old man said again, "The…the Egyptians are not here?"

Noticing that the old man has known about the Egyptians living here, Yugi reply again, "No, they're not, neither are my friends. But…"

Sniffing the air, the old man said with a gentle tone, "Are you baking something?"

Smiling back at him, Yugi said, "Yes, hazelnut cookies. It's the Egyptians' favorite."

"I hear that sometimes the Egyptians would have a piece of apple with the cookies to add a bit of fruity sweetness. Apples like this one." Taking out the red apple at the top from his basket, he offered the red fruit to the young Prince.

Peering from around corners of the mansion and from their hiding spots in the trees, the spirits watch with suspicion at the old man.

His mouth watering slightly, Yugi said, "They do look delectable."

"Yes! But wait until you taste one, dear boy."

Looking up high of the tree, the small spirits saw two man eaters sitting on a higher branch. Sensing that the old man really is Dartz in disguise, the spirits mumbled to themselves confirming that it is the king that they loath and know who is after the young Prince's life. "Like to try one?" Offering the apple closer to him, the old man said with a smile, "Go on, go on and have a bite."

As Yugi slowly reached for the apple, the spirits sensed that the apple could be poisoned! Not wanting the prince to even touch the fruit, the spirits hiding in the trees flew down to the old man and attacked him, making him drop the apple.

To see his spirit friends attack the man, Yugi ran out of the mansion and shooed the spirits away from him. "Shame on all of you, frightening the poor old man."

Then the spirits gasped when they saw the old man pick up the apple and clean the dirt off of it. Reaching his hands and placing them gently on his shoulders, Yugi said with a gentle voice, "There there, on behalf of my friends' behavior, I'm sorry."

Pulling a quick smirk, Dartz pulled off a small act, "Oh, my heart! Oh my… my poor heart." Gesturing toward the mansion, Dartz continued his act, "Take me inside and let me rest. A drink of water, please." and Yugi kindly led him inside, shutting the door behind them.

The spirits rushing from the trees and the side of the mansion to the window that showed inside the kitchen, Yugi had just helped the disguised Dartz into a stool and quickly went to get him water. With his back turned on him, Dartz smirked at the prince. Looking at the apple, Dartz's smirk became wider as he thought of how close he is to poison the young Prince.


	14. The Warning and the Rescue

Chapter 14

The Warning

and the Rescue

Sensing of how close Yugi is to danger, the spirits ran and flew after the four Egyptians and Ryou and Jonouchi. As they ran through the woods to get to the desert, other spirits that saw them rush out of the woods, sensed that there was something wrong. Deciding to follow them, Flame Swordsman, the Change of Heart, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon and many other spirits ran and flew through the woods as well to get help.

When the spirits had reached the gold mines, the Egyptians, Ryou and Jonouchi were all surprised to see so many spirits running over to them before they went inside the mines. Seeing the behavior of the spirits, pushing and pulling them somewhere, Seto said as Soggy the Dark Clown pushed him, "What is wrong with these spirits?"

As Happy Lover pulled him with a piece of his clothing in her mouth, Bakura said as he tried to push her away, "They are out of their minds!"

"They are!" Marik reply while Winged Kuriboh and his family pulled on him.

Back at the mansion, the old man had 'recovered' and decided to tell Yugi something. "Because you've been so good to poor old Gramps, I have a secret I want to share with you." Pointing at the apple, he continued, "This here is not an ordinary apple; it's a magical, wishing apple."

Surprised, Yugi said with his hands to his racing heart, "A magical, wishing apple?"

To see his stepson fall for the act, Dartz continued, "Yes! Every one of your dreams will come true with one, single bite."

"Really?"

"Yes, my dear boy." Slowly offering the apple to the prince, he added, "Now make a wish and take a bite."

At the mines, Ryou and Jonouchi noticed a few of their own spirit friends approach them. "Red Eyes, Flame Swordsman?" said Jonouchi when he saw the black dragon and the flame warrior.

"Change of Heart?" Ryou followed when he saw the half angel, half demon approach him.

"My dear Ryou," said the Change of Heart when she took hold of his hands as a friend, aware that Bakura is in love with him. "We've come with terrible news."

"What's happened?" Ryou asked her.

"It's about the young Prince." Red Eyes said in his mind to them.

"Has something happened to Yugi?" Bakura said as the Egyptians approached the spirits.

Shaking his head, the Flame Swordsman said, "Not yet, but the one that is after his life is close to accomplish his goal."

To hear that Dartz is so close to kill Yugi, they all understood the situation. "The king will kill him. We've got to save him!" Seto said. And so, Seto climbed onto Blues Eyes, Jonouchi climbed onto Red Eyes, Ryou holding Change of Heart's hand with Bakura taking his other hand, and Marik and Malik climbed onto the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, they all flew as fast as they could back to the mansion to save Yugi before it's too late with the other spirits following close behind them.

Approaching Yugi slowly as he stepped back into a wall, Dartz continued with his act, "There must be something your young heart desires. Maybe there's someone you love."

Thinking of Atem, Yugi said as his image made him smile, "Well, there is someone."

Smiling underneath his elderly man mask, Dartz said after letting out a chuckle, "I thought so, I thought so. Old Gramps knows a young boy's heart." Then gently taking his hands, Dartz placed the apple in them. "Now take the apple, dear boy, and make a wish."

With the apple in both hands, Yugi held it up and close to his heart and said, the image of Atem on his mind, "I wish… I wish…"

"That's it, go on! Go on." Dartz said with encouragement.

"I wish that Atem is able to find his family. Then he'll return safely for me. And he will lead me to his childhood home, where I'll meet his family and my friends' families."

"Fine. Fine! Now take a bite. Don't let the wish grow cold!"

Happy and hoping his wish will come true, Yugi brings the apple to his lips and bit into the red fruit. But, the moment the juice touched his tongue, Yugi started to feel something strange. With the apple still in hand and his other hand at his throat, Yugi said as his knees became weak, "I feel…strange."

Watching Yugi become weak from the poison, Dartz said with amusement, holding his excitement inside until the right moment, "His breath will still. His blood congeal."

Feeling very weak, Yugi went down to his knees and in an instant, collapsed onto the floor with the poison apple rolling out of his hand.

To see his stepson dead on the floor, Dartz let out a cackle and let his excitement out as thunder flashed outside the mansion. "Now I'll be the most admired in the land!" Still laughing, Dartz left Yugi on the floor and exited the mansion. But turning to his right, he saw four of the five Egyptians, Ryou and Jonouchi, on flying spirits, appear from the trees.

Seeing him run to the left, Seto signaled everyone to stop and then pointed to Dartz trying to escape, "There he goes!"

"Ryou, Jonouchi, check on Yugi!" said Bakura as the two hurried from the Change of Heart and Red Eyes.

"Hurry after him." With that, Ryou and Jonouchi ran inside to be sure Yugi was alright while the Egyptians went after Dartz. Watching from the tree, the two grinning Man Eaters flew after them to see who dies and will be their next meal.

Running through the woods while it is pouring, Dartz started to climb a cliff in the Man Eaters' territory. Getting off the spirits at the base of the cliff, Seto pointed to Dartz and said to the others, "After him!" And they started to climb the cliff.

Climbing to the very top, Dartz came to a halt when he saw the rest of the path was a drop down. Turning back toward the Egyptians that were on his tail, Dartz looked around for a way to help him. "I'm trapped! What will I do? Those meddling, bronze fools!" Seeing a boulder right next to him, Dartz took a long, dead branch and tucking it under the boulder, tried with all his might to push it over the edge to crush the Egyptians with the two Man Eaters perched on a branch above him.

Seeing him trying to push the boulder down their path, the Egyptians stopped in their tracks with Dartz laughing. Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck the cliff he stood on, making him fall into the abyss with the boulder soon following.

To see the king die from the fall, the Man Eaters buzzed from the branch and flew down to the now dead king to have their meal.

After watching Dartz fall to his death, Bakura turned toward the other panting Egyptians. "Now that he's gone, we need to see about Yugi."

"Yes, let's hurry back to the mansion!"


	15. Sorrow

Chapter 15

Sorrow

Weary from chasing Dartz in the rain, Bakura, Seto, Marik and Malik returned to the mansion to check on Yugi. "Ryou?" Bakura called out in the main lobby.

"Jonouchi?" Seto followed.

"In here." they heard Jonouchi call from the kitchen. But by the sound of his voice, breaking with possible tears in his eyes, the Egyptians knew that something was wrong.

Entering the kitchen, the four Egyptians were shocked at what they saw; Yugi, appearing to be very pale and not breathing, his head resting in Ryou's lap and the two were crying. Approaching Yugi's body, Bakura said, his heart racing in a nervous way and placing his hand on his cold body, "What happened?"

"When we found him collapsed on the floor in here, we found this just inches away from his hand." said Jonouchi with a shaking voice, showing them the apple.

Taking the apple, Seto inspected the fruit. He turned it around in his hand until he found that a piece of the apple had been bitten off. "This was poisoned." Seto said.

"Dartz had Yugi bite it, even though the spirits tried to warn him that it was a trap."

Everyone now overwhelmed with pain and sorrow to see the prince been poisoned, they all shed tears to see their dear prince be killed this way. "There's no way that we'll bury him!" said Malik, shedding mountains of tears to see his friend like this.

"Hell no!" Marik followed, wrapping a comforting arm around him.

"But how are we going to tell Atem about this? Knowing him, this will effect him the most out of all of us." said Bakura as he tried to comfort Ryou.

"My friends," they heard a voice and saw the Change of Heart stand before them, with sadness in her eyes. "I'll go and tell Atem about this."

All nodding at once, Seto said with a few tears flowing down his cheeks, "Make haste."

With a single nod, she left the mansion and flew away as fast as she could to the palace in the desert to inform Atem of what has happened. With the message on it's way to Atem, everyone all cried very hard over Yugi's death. Even the spirits that lingered outside were deeply saddened of the event that came to pass.


	16. Atem's Return

Chapter 16

Atem's Return

After arriving at the palace in the desert with help from childhood spirit friends, Atem and Shadi greet his family that he hasn't seen since he was nine. To finally see their son alive, Pharaoh Aknamkanon and his queen were overwhelmed with relief and joy when they saw Atem approach them, trying to keep a straight face. When he was close to the throne, Aknamkanon got out of his throne and slowly approaching Atem with his queen close behind.

Standing right in front of their long lost son, tears in their eyes, Aknamkanon's queen immediately wrapped her arms around the prince, crying her relief into Atem's shoulder and Aknamkanon soon wrapped his strong arms around both his wife and his son, both very glad that their son has finally come home.

After the happy moment, Bakura, Seto, Marik and Malik's families appeared to welcome the prince back. Since Aknadin became a traitor, it was only Seto's mother and little brother that greeted Atem back to the palace.

The priests had wanted to ask Atem about where he and the others have been ever since Aknadin's attack on behalf of their families and Atem told them everything even about Yugi, Ryou and Jonouchi that he, Bakura and Seto fell in love with. To hear their sons falling in love with three teens from another kingdom really brought happiness from their parents for the boys.

One thing that surprised Atem was that he had met an old man with hair like Yugi's. The moment he first heard him mention Yugi, Atem asked him if he was his grandfather and he said yes. When the old man asked him if he knows Yugi, Atem told him about his relationship with him, taking him by surprise to hear that his grandson is alive and away from Dartz.

"Will you stay here in the palace since you and the others have such a good life?" Atem's mother had asked, knowing that since her son loves Yugi so much he may not decide to stay in the palace that was once his home.

Looking away from her gaze, Atem answered, "No, I don't think I ever will live here after the attack my uncle did nine years ago."

Later, Atem had asked everyone to leave him be for the rest of the night and had gone to his room to think about Yugi and his friends. He had planned that once he returned to the mansion, the others would want to see their families after nine years and of course they would bring Yugi, Ryou and Jonouchi with them to meet their families. After meeting his grandfather that had disappeared when Dartz became king, he knew that Yugi would be very glad to see his grandfather gain.

The next morning, Atem climbed out of bed and walked out onto the balcony of his room, looking up at the sky, thinking about his beloved prince. _"I wonder how you are doing."_ Atem thought.

Then Atem heard someone run into his room. "Prince!"

"What's wrong?" said Atem as he turned toward the panting servant.

Catching his breath, the servant said as he straightened up, "Someone is here to see you. She said she has terrible news."

Getting a terrible feeling that something must have happened to Yugi, Atem said, completely facing the servant, "Where is this messenger?"

"In the throne room. Follow me." With that, Atem followed the servant to the throne room.

The moment they entered the throne room, Atem was greeted by a remorseful expression on the Change of Heart's face. "What is it, Change of Heart?" Atem said, sensing a terrible feeling from the expression on her face.

"Atem, I bring terrible news about Yugi."

His terrible feeling growing stronger, Atem urged her to continue. "Yugi's been poisoned by Dartz." the Change of Heart said with new forming tears in her eyes.

Shocked to hear his beloved killed when he was gone, Atem said with his hands becoming fists, "Take me to him!"

"Yes, of course!"

Led by the Change of Heart, Atem ran from the palace back to the woods before anyone could ask what was wrong.

Not wanting to bury the young Prince, the four Egyptians and Ryou and Jonouchi, with the spirits' help, built a coffin of glass and gold in a clearing in the woods where they could watch over him peacefully. And so the next day, with Yugi laying as if asleep in the glass and gold coffin, the spirits, the Egyptians, Ryou and Jonouchi placed bundles of flowers around the coffin with the glass lid removed so the sun's light could shine along with Yugi's eternal, pure light and knelt by the coffin, their heads bowed in prayer.

Running into the woods to find Yugi and the others, Atem began to sing the very song that he sang to Yugi on the day they first met as he followed the Change of Heart.

**One Song**

**I have but one song**

**One song**

**Only for you**

**One heart**

**Tenderly beating**

**Ever entreating**

**Constant and true**

**One love**

**That has possessed me**

**One love thrilling me through**

Standing at the entrance of the clearing, Atem saw his friends, Ryou, Jonouchi and the spirits pray near the glass coffin and saw Yugi, his Yugi, laying in the coffin. Slowly approaching them, Atem could not hold his sadness inside but he remained strong as he sang again.

**One song**

**My heart keeps singing**

**Of one love**

**Only for you**

To hear him sing, the spirits, Bakura, Seto, Marik, Malik, Ryou and Jonouchi turned to him and made room for him to approach the coffin. Right by the coffin, his eyes set on Yugi's peaceful expression, appearing as if he was asleep, Atem cupped one side of his face and gently ran his fingers on his smooth cheek as he went down to one knee. Leaning down to his face, Atem closed his eyes and let his lips gently collide with Yugi's.

His lips lingering on Yugi's for a few seconds, Atem place his other hand on one of his hands that laid over his once beating heart and holding it, Atem broke the kiss and leaned back, his head bowed down, the others then went back to bowing their heads.

Then as if from a pleasant dream, Yugi slowly opened his eyes and stretched his body as if he was asleep this whole time. Looking back up, Atem, his friends, Ryou, Jonouchi and the spirits watched with wide eyes and some were smiling. Sitting up straight, Yugi turned to his right and when he and Atem made eye contact, both overwhelmed with joy to see each other, before Atem got to his feet, Yugi sprang from the coffin, wrapped his arms around the Egyptian prince, and the two collapsed onto the ground, both smiling.

Overjoyed of Yugi being alive, Bakura and Ryou clutch each other, Seto and Jonouchi hugging, and Marik and Malik held each other, all very glad that Yugi has been saved and the spirits prancing around.

Gazing into each others eyes, glad to be back in each others arms, Yugi and Atem leaned closer to each other and kissed each other. As the kiss continued, Atem sat up, placing one arm around Yugi's shoulders and his other under his knees. Then with all of his strength, Atem got onto his feet while carrying Yugi in his arms. Breaking the kiss, the two princes smiled at each other and then turned toward their friends. "Let's go everyone. Our families are waiting for us."

To hear that they are about to go back to their childhood home, the other four Egyptians started to get excited about finally seeing their families after nine long years. And so, led by Atem and Yugi on Curse of Dragon, they all flew from the woods to the desert with Seto and Jonouchi on Blue Eyes White Dragon, Bakura and Ryou on Ancient Dragon, and Marik and Malik on Black Rose Dragon. Finally, they were going home.


	17. Families Reunited

Chapter 17

Families Reunited

After flying over the desert with their other spirit friends following close behind the dragons either running or flying, they arrive at the palace. Possessed by joy of returning to the palace, the Egyptians, followed by Yugi, Ryou and Jonouchi, slid off the dragons. Just glancing at their childhood home was bringing tears to their eyes. Taking Yugi's hand into his, Atem led them all into the palace with a smile across his face.

Just entering the palace gave the other four Egyptians a hard time to contain their excitement. When they entered the throne room, everyone of their families were there, unexpectedly waiting for them. To see their sons finally return, the families all went to their sons to welcome them back.

Watching Bakura, Seto, Marik and Malik were hugging their families, Atem, Yugi, Ryou, Jonouchi, Aknamkanon, and his queen all smile, glad to see that the families are finally reunited after nine long years since Aknadin's attack.

Hugging his mother and little brother Mokuba, Seto could not hold the tears back and showed them how much he missed them, not a single tear for his traitorous father for he was the reason they had to leave.

While holding his mother close to him, Bakura could not contain the sorrow he felt when he left the palace with the others.

With his sister Ishizu and adopted brother Odion holding him tightly in their arms, Malik released all of the sorrow he had locked up in his heart through the tears he shed with Marik watch his childhood best friend and lover being held so warmly by his brother and sister.

Then at the corner of his eye, Yugi saw a familiar old man along with two adults, and two teens enter the throne room. Noticing him look at the people that had entered the throne room, both Ryou and Jonouchi saw them and they recognized them as their families. Seeing the tears in their eyes, Atem gently pushed Yugi toward them. When he turned back toward his prince, Atem only nodded with a smile.

Overwhelmed with joy of seeing them again, Yugi, Ryou and Jonouchi ran over to their families with Yugi running to the old man, Ryou to the two adults and Jonouchi to the teens. When they saw the boys running over to them, they too had tears in their eyes as Yugi ran into the old man's arms, Ryou into the warm arms he knew that belonged to his parents and Jonouchi immediately wrapped his arms around the girl who held him just as tight.

Crying in his shoulder, Yugi could not control how excited he was to finally be with his grandfather. Ryou couldn't help but sob in his mother's chest as she and his father held him like he was a little boy. Jonouchi was shedding tears as he held his little sister Shizuka as she cried in his chest.

Turning to the boy that entered the throne room with Shizuka, Jonouchi said, "Have you been taking care of her, Otogi?"

With a nod, Otogi said, "Of course, ever since you and Ryou left to find Yugi."

Smiling at his friend, Jonouchi said, "Thank you."

Approaching his prince, Atem place a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder and Yugi turned toward him, still hugging his grandfather. "When did you know my grandpa is here?"

"When I returned here with Shadi, I happen to meet your grandfather here. When I told him about you, he was glad to know that I know you and that you were safe in the woods with the others."

And so, with everyone being reunited with their families, Aknamkanon announced that they will have a feast for the return of the prince and the others. With the preparations underway, Atem told his father and mother about the relationships of the Egyptians to the white teens from Dartz's castle. To hear that his son and his friends are deeply in love, Aknamkanon smiled at Atem and said with a hand on his shoulder, "Then we will have to prepare a wedding for the eight of you."

So, for the past few days, everyone in the palace had prepared not only a feast, but also a wedding for the four couples that will take place in the Spring. Yugi, Ryou and Jonouchi stayed at the palace with Atem and the others. When it came time to send invitations, Yugi, Ryou and Jonouchi had requested that their friends Honda and Anzu to be invited as well and the Change of Heart was the spirit that happily went to give the invitations to them.

When Spring warmed the earth, the wedding for the four couples took place in the palace in the desert. Many friends from around the area and the spirits had gathered to attend the wedding of not only the young Prince and the Egyptian prince, but also their friends. Honda, Anzu and their twins were able to get their invitations and were able to come to their friends' wedding. As they said their vows that day with the others, Atem and Yugi tightly held hands, they are close to be linked together forever. At the part they complete their vows to always be with their now marriage partner, the four couples didn't waste time as they went for the kiss that binds them together.

A couple years have past, Atem, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Jonouchi, Marik and Malik still live in the mansion in the woods and the five Egyptians still work in the gold mines with Yugi, Ryou and Jonouchi keeping the mansion clean and raising their families together. From time to time, they would visit the palace in the desert to visit the Pharaoh and their families that had waited for them to return after nine years of Aknadin's attack.

To be honest, Atem was very grateful of his uncle's traitorous attack when they were nine. If it weren't for him, Atem would never had started the new life that led him to meet Yugi that faithful morning.

**Some day when spring is here **_**One song**_

**We'll find our love anew **_**My heart keeps singing**_

**And the birds will sing **_**Of one love**_

**And wedding bells will ring **_**Only for you**_

**Some day when my dreams**

**Come true**


End file.
